Ben 10: Breaking Point
Plot At a museum in Undertown, a male Galilean is leading a tour to other aliens of different species. (Galilean): Over here, you can find a Level 5 laser lance. He leads them to a clock-like gauntlet. (Galilean): Here you can see one of the most powerful devices. A Time Gauntlet. The tourists gasp in awe. (Galilean): It's- Trumbipulor arrives. (Trumbipulor): -Mine. He grabs the Time Gauntlet and runs off. (Galilean): Security! During that time, Trumbipulor makes a great escape, running as fast as possible. Suddenly, he trips and falls, with the Time Gauntlet flying in the air and straight into the arms of a speedy figure, revealing to be Ben as Fasttrack. (Fasttrack): Stick to your peanuts, Trumbipulor. Trumbipulor turns around to try and run, but a mana shield appears in front of him. Gwen, Kevin and Rook arrive. (Kevin): Nowhere to run, huh? (Trumbipulor): I'm not planning to...yet. He runs towards Fasttrack, who runs behind him. (Fasttrack): Can't catch me! Trumbipulor grabs the Time Gauntlet. Kevin touches Rook's Proto-Tech Armor, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in the form of an unknown material, shifts his hands into hammers, running towards Trumbipulor, hitting him in the chest. The Time Gauntlet once again is released from Trumbipulor's hands and into Rook's. (Rook): Oh, my. He throws it at Fasttrack. (Fasttrack): See you! He runs off. (Trumbipulor): Oh, no, you don't. Not with my gauntlet. (Gwen): It's the museum's. Trumbipulor ignores Gwen and runs after Fasttrack, with Gwen and the rest in pursuit. Rook shoots some blasts with his Proto-Tool, but Trumbipulor continues running. Fasttrack suddenly stops and reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Really? Now? (Trumbipulor): Give me the gauntlet! Kevin hits Trumbipulor, who deflects Kevin's hits and grabs the Time Gauntlet from Ben, who fails to grab it back. (Trumbipulor): It's mine! Gwen creates a mana lasso to grab it. As it dissipates, Trumbipulor pushes Kevin aside and runs towards Gwen, trying to pull it away, but Gwen, using a lot of strength, tries to pry it from his hands, to no avail. She tries harder. (Gwen): Look, a stash of peanuts! Trumbipulor turns around and sees nothing, accidentally letting go of the Gauntlet. Gwen grabs it as Trumbipulor turns his attention back to Gwen. (Trumbipulor): What? Wait, no! Gwen walks towards Ben to hand it over to him, but her hand accidentally slips and presses a button on it, opening a portal behind her. (Trumbipulor): The gauntlet's mine! He tries to grab it, but Gwen ducks to avoid him. Trumbipulor slips and accidentally enters the portal. (Ben): Not good. Gwen gets up, but Trumbipulor's hand instantly grabs her into the portal. (Kevin): Gwen! He runs up to the portal to try to grab her, but it closes before he stops. (Ben): Gwen... Inside the portal, Gwen and Trumbipulor are arguing. (Trumbipulor): The gauntlet! You scum! (Gwen): It's your fault. Trumbipulor kicks her and grabs it, somehow instantly disappearing. (Gwen): Great. Now I'm alone. A hole opens in the portal. Suddenly, memories of Gwen's life flashes through her head. (Gwen): So much...deja vú. She closes her eyes as she becomes unconscious. Later, Gwen slowly opens her eyes in an unknown place. She gets up. (Gwen): I'm in Undertown? She looks around. No one seems to be around. (Gwen): Why is it so deserted? She starts walking, and, soon, she sees a shop. No one seems to be inside. She calls out. (Gwen): Anyone here? Hello? She hears a voice coming from inside. (Voice): Please. Don't hurt Pakmar. Pakmar wants peace. (Gwen): Pakmar? Pakmar, looking a little older than usual, emerges from the shop. (Future Pakmar): It is you? How? You're lost! (Gwen): What do you mean? (Future Pakmar): It was 20 years ago. You were lost in a portal and he took over the galaxy. (Gwen): 'He' who? (Future Pakmar): Pakmar cannot tell you. (Gwen): Okay, then. See you around. She walks off. She reaches the exit and emerges on the surface of Bellwood, quieter and more in ruins than usual. (Gwen): Who did this? It can't be Vilgax. He would have made way more destruction, and the Incurseans wouldn't have let Earth survive. Oh, well. I'll go to Julie's place. I know she lives somewhere around here. Minutes later, she reaches what looks like Julie's house. She knocks kn the door, only to meet Future Julie, taller than Gwen and extremely surprised. (Future Julie): Gwen? How could it be? (Gwen): I'm not even sure. Future Julie gestures for her to enter, which she does. Future Julie closes the door and they both sit down. (Gwen): Fill me in. What happened? (Future Julie): Things fell apart after you left. Earth was taken over by Trumbipulor. Rook left Earth, Ben never got to spend time with me, the Plumbers were arrested... (Gwen): What about Kevin? (Future Julie): No one knows where he is. He vanished about seven years ago. (Gwen): How did he, whoever he is, get capable enough to do this? (Future Julie): I don't know. (Gwen): Wait, so who is he? (Future Julie): Trumbipulor. Gwen gasps. (Gwen): How? (Future Julie): He returned to the present after you were lost in the portal, and invaded the Incurseans to steal their Conquest Ray. The reason he could take it so easily is because he trapped Attea and the others in time with the Time Gauntlet. (Gwen): That's impossible. Trumbipulor is nowhere near as powerful as that. (Future Julie): True, but he did it. (Gwen): What happened to the Plumbers? (Future Julie): They were overruled and forced to shut down. Only a small amount remains. (Gwen): Well, thanks for the update. Where can I find my Grandpa? (Future Julie): He might be in Max's Plumbing. (Gwen): Thanks. Wait, where's Ben? (Future Julie, sighing): He's working 24/7 to stop Trumbipulor. He hasn't come home for three months. If he ever does, it's just for an hour or two, tops. (Gwen): How bad is Trumbipulor? (Future Julie): He took possession of a few priceless alien artifacts, and he has an army of Undertown thugs with him. (Gwen): Well, bye, then. Thanks for the help. (Future Julie): Hey, I help friends in need. Gwen smiles and walks off. As Future Julie closes the door, her smile fades into a frown. (Gwen): How did things get to this? She walks to Max's Plumbing and, minutes later, enters. It is almost entirely covered in dust. (Gwen): Aw, seriously? Tur-bo! A wind blows in, blowing all the dust away. (Gwen): That's the end of that chapter. She walks to the bathroom, and pulls the lever down, taking the entrance to the Plumbers' base, just as barren as Undertown. (Gwen): Great. Just what I needed. More loneliness. She walks to the weapons room and slightly opens the door. (Gwen): Blukic? Driba? Please be there. She fully opens the door, meeting nothing but silence. (Gwen): What do you know? She walks to the carpark, where she sees the Rust Bucket. She runs towards it and knocks it. Seconds later, an 86-year old Max opens the door and hugs Gwen immediately. (Future Max): Gwen! (Gwen): Grandpa! Are you alright? Where are the others? (Future Max): Come in. She enters the Rust Bucket, which is the same as always. (Gwen, whispering): I guess some things don't change. (Future Max): Did you say something, kiddo? (Gwen): Nothing. (Future Max, sitting on the driver's seat): We thought you were gone. Kevin was really devastated. (Gwen): Wait, so you know where he is? (Future Max): No, and to be honest, I haven't heard from Ben lately. (Gwen): Julie told me there are only a few Plumbers still around. (Future Max): Yes. Magister Patelliday and I are the only Magisters left on Earth. (Gwen): Blukic and Driba? (Future Max): We sent them to Azmuth to prevent Trumbipulor from kidnapping them so that he can force them to build machines. (Gwen): Where's Patelliday now? (Future Max): He's trying to find recruits to stop Trumbipulor. (Gwen): Grandpa, how did it all happen? (Future Max): It started right after you left. Flashback to right after Gwen entered the portal. (Ben): Gwen... (Kevin): Gwen! Ben, help me find her! (Ben): I can't. She went through a time portal, Kev. I can't do anything now. She's- She's gone. (Kevin): Take that back! He softly sobs. (Rook): We must alert the Plumbers. Rook takes out his Plumbers' badge and presses it. The Proto-TRUK in ship form arrives. Rook enters. Ben slowly walks towards the Proto-TRUK. (Ben): Kev? (Kevin, closing his eyes): Leave- Leave me alone. Please. Ben enters the Proto-TRUK as it takes off. (Ben): Gee. Kevin's taking this hard. (Rook): They are an item, are they not? I am sure that if you and Miss Yamamoto were still an item and Miss Yamamoto was in the place of Miss Tennyson, I am sure you would feel the same. Characters *Gwen Tennyson (main character of the movie) *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Pakmar (future self) *Julie Yamamoto (36-year old self) *Max Tennyson (86-year old self) Villains *Trumbipulor Aliens Used *Fasttrack Trivia *Credits for the logo go to Nick. *This movie takes place during Omniverse. *This movie is based off the Teen Titans episode How Long is Forever?. *When Gwen said "That's the end of that chapter", it is a reference to the Omniverse episode Mud is Thicker than Water. Category:Movies Category:Ben 10: Elseworlds